The Moments After the Video
by AlltheBrittanaFeels
Summary: Short . the moments immediately after Santana watched the video in Sue's office, the one that was about to let everyone in Ohio know she was a lesbian. My first fanfic, reviews would be appreciated! ALL Brittana, cameo: mercedes DISCLAIMER: I own nothing


Santana felt a lump rise in her throat ; her palms begin to sweat and she remains momentarily frozen in the chair. Her heart sank as she came to fully realize what she just watched. Tears ran down her face as she tried to blink the images away. " I can't believe this is happening. I haven't even told my parents yet!" was all she could get out , there was so much going on in her head…

The brunette ran out of Sue's office, desperate to escape the nightmare she was just in. _It's all over. Everything she's worked so hard to hide, feelings she's so long suppressed, none of it mattered any more. Once this aired and everyone saw who she really was, it would never be the same again. _Santana felt as if her whole world was crumbling down around her; there was nothing she could do to stop it . Her mind was already automatically going through different explanations she could use to explain the video, but she knew it was hopeless. There was no bypassing the situation as if it were another one of Brittany's "Sex isn't dating. If it was Santana and I would be dating" moment.

_Maybe she could leave Mckinley. Pack up and leave all these Lima losers behind. But then what…_

_She needed to find Brittany. _

She's just about to run to their lockers but her feet lead her to Shelby's choir room where Brittany was standing with Mercedes by the piano. _It was amazing how she could always find her_. She barges in and stops short. Brittany looks up and is startled by Santana's tear-stained face of utter defeat.

"San? What's wrong, what hap-" Santana doesn't wait for Brittany to finish and instead clings to her in a vice-like hug and blubbers something incoherently into her best friend's arms.

"S, I can't understand"

" It's not a secret anymore. The whole school's going to know, what am I going to do when everyone sees it?" she says in between sobs.

"Santana slow down," Mercedes heads to the cheerleader and sits her down on a chair, "See what? What are you talking about?"

Brittany is gently rubbing Santana's back , patiently waiting for her to catch her breath long enough to explain about the campaign video. When she finishes , Mercedes' jaw dropped slightly in surprise . She might have had her ups and downs with Santana but she could not help but feel bad for her. No one deserves this. Brittany was fighting back tears and anger. She knew how much this hurt Santana, how hard she fought within herself every day to keep that part of her locked up and now, whether she liked it or not, that was all going to be exposed for everyone to see. Even though she herself was more accepting of her feelings for her best friend, she understood Santana's fears and had no problem waiting for her . How could this happen to her? Santana is everything good, she's the best person she knows. She doesn't need this.

"San, I'm sorry. I wish there was anything I could do . I know leprechauns aren't real but if they were and I had any more wishes left I'd make this all better for you." Brittany says with a genuine tone , still sitting beside the latina.

A confused Mercedes gives Britt a sideways glance, "Look, I know this might not make things any better but , Santana look at it this way. This could be good for you in the long run. Once it all dies down, and it _will_," she emphasized as Santana stares daggers and opened her mouth to contradict her. "you won't have to hide who you are anymore or that you're going out with your best friend. I don't care what you are and honestly, if I can accept your bitchitude, you being a lesbian is nothing."

This brings a small smile to Santana's face as she recalls, '_The only straight I am is a straight up bitch' _

"I just, I can't deal with everyone talking about me behind my back. The stares when I walk down the hall, the judgments" Santana confides in her fellow Trouble Tones, with a hint of fear in voice.

"If anyone wants to get to my girlfriend, they'll have to go through me first" Brittany says sticking out her chest in an adorable attempt at chivalry. "San, I know you wanted to wait until you were ready but you kinda have no choice now. I wish it didn't have to happen this way. But I'm here, and I'll stand by you through this whole mess. I love you, Santana. We'll get through this." She wipes the remaining tears from her girlfriend's face and pulls her into a warm embrace which Mercedes joins. Once Santana is her composed self , she gives them a small thankful smile.

At that very moment, Santana felt a strength swell inside her that she didn't have a minute ago. _In no way was she ready for what was to come but she knew she wasn't alone. With Brittany by her side, she knew she could do anything. And if Mercedes could accept her, she knew the Glee Club did as well. She could always feel safe around them. _

The girls stand up to leave. Brittany stands to the left and sticks her pinky up to Santana. A wide smile spreads on her face , she gives the blonde a kiss on the cheek , they intertwine pinkies and walk out.


End file.
